The Curious Filly
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: My take on what happened when Apple Bloom sought out Zecora after the Mane 6 had been pranked by the Poison Joke.


**Okay, I've been wanting to do this one for a long time. :) As some of you know, I'm a huge My Little Pony fan, the reason being it's one of the few cartoons that is not only full of adventure and humorous, but also teaches life lessons and good values, which is so rare to find in cartoons nowadays.**

 **Anywho, one of my favorite characters from the show is Zecora the zebra and the episode "Bridle Gossip" where she was introduced. After watching the episode, I felt a part of it was missing as to the interaction between Apple Bloom and Zecora before the latter cured the Mane 6 of their 'ailments'. So, this story bloomed from that.**

 **Now this story does contain a few spoilers from the episode "Bridle Gossip" and takes place between the time Apple Bloom leaves her shrunken older sister in the woods and before the Mane 6 arrive to learn the truth about Zecora.**

 **My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Curious Filly**

Apple Bloom swallowed nervously as she walked through the forest, looking for Zecora. Despite what her older sister and the rest of the Mane 6 had told her, the young filly agreed with Twilight's earlier argument that the zebra wasn't someone evil, just perhaps misunderstood. "Twilight has to be right," she said to herself. "I bet Zecora's a nice zebra."

At least, she inwardly hoped so as she continued walking and spotted an odd tree up ahead. Slowly moving closer, she saw it was decorated rather oddly for a tree and had some masks that would scare someone at first glance.

The young filly swallowed hard again, but then stood her ground. "I'm a big pony," she said to herself. "Zecora isn't evil. Curses are just a bunch of silly nonsense."

With that pep talk, she approached the door and first wondering if she should knock first, as she had been taught, but then again, she didn't know if Zecora lived here. It might be a shop, for all she knew.

Deciding to open the door and find out (and if it was Zecora's home, she'd apologize for barging in without knocking), Apple Bloom opened the door and carefully stepped inside. But when she shut the door, the place was dark and she couldn't see very well. Biting her lip, she moved slowly until she heard someone approaching and quickly moved back, bumping into something soft and feeling carefully with her hoof, she found it soft and springy, like a bed and then felt underneath and found it hollow. Deciding that it was a bed and a good hiding spot, she quickly wriggled underneath it and hunkered down, closing her eyes tightly as the door opened and someone entered, humming as light filled the room, or at least she guessed from the light that peeked a little into her hiding spot when she opened her eyes to see what was going on.

Zecora hummed in disappointment. She had been unable to grab some of the things she had needed from the shops in Ponyville because they were all closed, which seemed odd, but she figured that maybe she just didn't know when the shops were open, though she figured they would be open in the early afternoon. "Well, I guess I'll have to make do with the ingredients I have for my brew," she said.

Apple Bloom instantly noticed the way Zecora spoke. "That rhymed," she said softly to herself. She had never heard someone speak in rhyme before and she began to go over words in her head that rhymed and smiled as she thought of a few and instantly decided to write down words that rhymed when she got home later. She'd have to sneak out when Zecora wasn't here.

"Well, well, what is this?" She heard the zebra say and was curious as to what she was talking about. "I sense something amiss. Though I wonder who this tail could belong to?"

Going over the words in her mind, the young filly was puzzled before yelping in shock as her hind legs were gently grabbed by two hooves and she was pulled gently out from her hiding spot, turning her head to see the zebra giving her a curious look. Now frightened, Apple Bloom backed up quickly until she was cornered and she hunkered down again, looking up at the zebra fearfully as tears began to build up in her eyes.

Zecora gazed down at the filly who was looking up at her with fear-filled, tearful eyes and recognized her to be the same small filly that had followed her yesterday into the forest before the other six ponies had rushed in, ignoring her warning about the Poison Joke and thinking she meant harm to the little one. "Now, now, don't be afraid, little one. There is no harm done," she said gently, smiling at the young filly. "A curious nature have you, clearly seen as the sky blue."

Apple Bloom stayed hunkered down, but her tears did stop as the kind words helped her to calm down and she looked up at the zebra who seemed very nice and not mean and evil at all. But then she remembered her sister and the others and jumped to her feet, standing herself as tall as she could. "You-You've got to fix th-this," she stammered out, trying to sound brave and failing. "My big s-sister and her f-friends are ill and th-they s-say you c-caused it!"

A raised eyebrow was the reaction she received before she saw the zebra give a knowing smile. "Ah, so they ignore me when I tell them to beware and young filly, tell me how they fare?"

The young filly then remembered the warning from yesterday. "You mean…their troubles are from…yesterday?" She asked.

Zecora nodded. "Indeed, my little friend, and it appears they didn't listen in the end."

Though this was said gently, there was an undertone of sarcasm in the zebra's voice. Apple Bloom now sat down, a bit overwhelmed but also inwardly glad that the zebra before her seemed nice. She then felt a gentle nudge and looked to see Zecora was smiling at her. "Now tell me, Apple Bloom, what ailments are causing your sister and friends gloom?" She asked.

Realizing that the zebra knew her name from the day before, the young filly stood up. "Well, my sister is shrunk down tiny, no bigger than a small apple," she said. "Rarity's mane is all messy like someone at the beauty shop went crazy on her hair, Rainbow Dash's wings are on her stomach now rather than her back, Pinkie Pie's tongue is swollen and is covered in spots, Fluttershy's voice is really deep like my big brother's voice, and Twilight Sparkle's horn is flopped over and covered in blue spots."

Zecora smiled before letting out a gentle laugh. "Ah, the Poison Joke did its trick, and not one pony, but six, did it pick," she said.

Apple Bloom looked confused. "I don't understand," she said.

"The blue leaves they ran through, ignoring my warnings to get to you," the zebra said. "Not dangerous, but can cause a commotion. Thankfully, it can be cured with a good potion."

"A potion?" The young filly asked. "But…I thought only magicians could do that."

"A magician I am not, but I do have a brew in my pot. A few more ingredients I have need, but in town all shops are locked up as if I've done a bad deed."

That left Apple Bloom confused. "But…you haven't done anything bad, have you?" She asked, a small note of fear in her voice now.

A moment later, she was on her back as Zecora was tickling her stomach gently with her hooves, making the young filly laugh heartily. "If I were as bad as many think do, would I be tickling you?" She asked in amusement as Apple Bloom laughed and tried to escape. After a bit, the zebra let her up, laughing gently as the little filly righted herself, giving herself a small shake, which made her bow go a little askew, but she then saw the zebra gently straighten it out for her. "Now that that is straightened out, what pray tell is your visit about?"

"Well, you mentioned you can help my sister and friends, but you need some more ingredients?" The young filly asked.

"That I do, my young friend, so they can be on the mend, but shops are closed when in town I go, therefore my supplies are running low," Zecora said.

Apple Bloom got an idea. "I can go get them for you!" She offered excitedly, eager to help her new friend.

The zebra smiled at her. "That is something I would appreciate much, if you are willing do such," she said.

"Just tell me what you need and I'll go get them lickety-split for you!"

Chuckling at the little one's enthusiasm, Zecora nodded, giving Apple Bloom a couple saddle bags to carry the ingredients in, giving her a list of what she needed. "Now, be careful, little Apple Bloom, and be sure to return soon," she said gently.

"I will, Zecora. I promise," the little filly said, leaning her head against the zebra's leg in a gesture of a hug and her new friend gently rubbed her muzzle against the small forehead in return before watching the young, adventurous filly take off for town. Smiling again, Zecora returned inside her hut to get the brew going and ready for when Apple Bloom returned so that they could help the Mane 6.

And perhaps clear up a big misunderstanding in the process.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! And please remember, this is just my opinion on what might have happened during the first meeting between Zecora and Apple Bloom. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
